Yuri Polivich
|level =10 |quests =Smooch dealer }} Yuri Polivich is the chief and only doctor in Hoover Dam in 2253. Background Funded by and a representative of the Followers of the Apocalypse,Hoover Dam design document/1 - Engineering Facility and Workstation Dr. Yuri Polivich is the medical practitioner and researcher for Hoover Dam. By the looks of him, with his stern eyes, pinched lips, and wild black hair, one might think he was a mad scientist. But Dr. Yuri, as he is known to his friends, is quite sane and extremely competent. He is well versed in many medical procedures and can cure or fix just about any malady or injury. In fact, he is one of the only people in the region who has a very clean, polished, and working Auto-Doc. Dr. Yuri is also the local drug pusher and has a wide variety of different types of chems. Mentats, jet, anything one might want, he has it. And Dr. Yuri is always interested in new recreational chems so is certainly open to experiencing and distributing the latest concoctions.Hoover Dam design document/2 - Dr. Yuri Polivich Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Smooch dealer: Marty wants a distributor for his precious smooch. Currently, he does his own distribution in the Reservation town, but he would like to expand the popularity of his product to outside communities, preferably human communities.Reservation design document/4 - Smooch dealer Dr. Yuri can be the person the Prisoner approaches to distribute smooch in Hoover Dam. He may be a bit reluctant at first, but if the Prisoner gives the good doctor a sample of smooch to try, he will enthusiastically agree to be the official distributor.Hoover Dam design document/1 - Medical Facility Effects of the player's actions * The Prisoner will get a 25% cut of smooch profits from Marty, but has to do supply runs every few months to keep Dr. Yuri well stocked. Dr. Yuri will give the Prisoner a definite weight of smooch needed to carry him through the year, so it is up to the Prisoner to decide how much of that weight he wants to actually haul from the Reservation. * Distributing smooch through Dr. Yuri means they cannot distribute it through Dusty Heart – and vice-versa.Hoover Dam design document/1 - Dusty's Desires Bar & Entertainment * Setting up Dr. Yuri to be the distributor for smooch, means eventually, even if the Prisoner negotiates a peace between the Brotherhood of Steel and Hoover Dam, Hoover's generators, filtration processes, law enforcement and economy, will crumble. Hoover Dam will fall into an apathetic anarchy town filled with smooch junkies. This process should take about a year or so of game time. The effects of smooch in the community are gradual, the machines will break down more often, the people in charge will show more apathy towards maintaining the machines, and eventually they will either leave Hoover, or hang out near a fire pit in the fetal position getting high on smooch, or snorting toxic waste if no more smooch is available. Even Governor Dodge and his troops will succumb to smooch. Why? Because they lose all hope after seeing Hoover fail even after the war is over. Unless the Prisoner or Dr. Yuri creates an anti-toxin before things spiral beyond control, this could be the ending for Hoover Dam.Hoover Dam design document/5 - End Movies - 6. PC distribute smooch through Dr. Yuri and never creates anti-toxin Appearances Yuri Polivich was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Hoover Dam characters Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Category:Van Buren doctors